Past Loves
by zutara11
Summary: Ichigo realizes that she's in love with Kisshu. But Aoyama is in tne way. What will Kisshu do to prove that he's her's? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Not just another kiss**_

_**Ichigo walked down the street hand tightly holding Aoyama-kun's hand. She thought about how they both had matured over the years. Ichigo's hair was no longer in her pigtails, but instead down and slightly waved. She smiled bigger.**_

"_**Ichigo maybe we should go home. It's 9:00 you remember the last time I didn't get you home before 9:30." He said with a grin and before she knew it, her ears and tail popped out. **_

"_**Nya!" She said. He giggled. **_

"_**It's ok. Here's my hat put it over your head." She quickly grabbed it concealing her ears from the world. Beep Beep! Aoyama's phone rang ruining there moment.**_

"_**Hello?" He asked. His face suddenly got pale. "Ok, bye."**_

"_**What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.**_

"_**It's my dad. He has to go to the hospital. You can walk home right?"**_

"_**Yeah sure."**_

"_**Oh thanks Ichigo!" And then he was gone. Running down the street full blast.**_

_**Ichigo walked down the sidewalk in the pure cold. She stopped. The wind, she heard it. It swirled it sounded so familiar. She kept walking.**_

_**She looked around and still saw nothing, just darkness. She clutched her Mew pendant. Sure, she had abandoned being a mew a long time ago, there was no point. No more aliens no more mews. There it was! A laugh, she heard it.**_

_**She looked up to the building. A thin figure swooped down quickly, catching her lips. The figure grabbed the side of her face. **_

"_**Miss me kitty cat?" That's what hit her that nickname. His face appeared. **_

"_**Kisshu?" **_

"_**Yo!"**_


	2. I beg of you love me

**I recomed going onto you tube and listening to the song Monster by: Meg and Dia. This is where this whole chapter was based of.**

Chapter 2: I beg of you; love me

Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror almost disappointed. She had met Kisshu once again last night. Well he was a little different, he had gotten taller and more muscular. His voice was deeper yet he still had his flirtatious attitude.

She put her curled hair behind her ear. _Maybe he's only here to ruin your planet like last time. _Maybe this was true. She hated Kisshu, didn't she?

Yes, she did. And besides, Aoyama-kun was the only one for her. She thought for a small amount of time.

"Aoyama-kun!" Oh crap she was supposed to met him at the park! She burst down the stairs. Maybe her mom could give her a ride there. Plus if she walked she'd be 15 minutes late.

"Mom." She called. No answer. "Mom!" Ichigo screamed as loud as possible. _Ugh why do things always go wrong for me?_

"You know she's not here." A voice said, she screamed in shock.

"Kisshu!"

"The one and only." He said with a smirk.

"You know I don't have time. I have to meet Aoyama-kun, I'll be late!" She tried to push him out of her way. He wouldn't budge.

"Kisshu please, _move._" That wasn't a calm suggestion. It was a threat. Kisshu thought to himself silently. _What the hell? Does she even have time for herself? All it is Aoyama-kun that Aoyama-kun this._

"I can get you there on time." He said gently.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"One condition." He told her a fang poking out.

"What?"

"I want a kiss."

"Ugh! Your such a pain!"

**-Line Break-**

Kisshu sat there in that same tree for hours. He was waiting for her to come home. _That Aoyama-crap better not hurt __**my **__kitten._

He knew deep down that Aoyama would never hurt her, not the way he had. I mean who was he kidding, he almost killed her about 10 times, she'd never love him.

_She'll never love a monster… _That's all she thought was that he was a monster. He truly did love her. He still doesn't know how earthlings express there love.

On his planet you would hit, stab and even rape the woman you loved. That was all he had ever known, all he had ever been taught. He knew would a kiss meant, duh. But he didn't know for it to be romantic you had to have her consent.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the front door slam and gentle, caring voice.

"Bye Aoyama-kun!" She said sweetly. Oh how he wished she talked to him like that. She appeared into her room humming a sweet tune.

He teleported into her room. He cleared his throat, appearing she didn't notice. He coughed louder. A small 'eep' noise came from her.

"Kisshu?"

"No the tooth fairy." She glared slightly.

"Get the hell out of my room!"

"Why should I? I came to talk to you, that's exactly what I'll do."

"Well what do you want?" She sighed. He lowered his eyes. His bangs covered half his face.

"Why won't you love me?"

"Kisshu! I belong to Aoyama that's why!" He tackled her to the ground, him on top of her.

"Kisshu get off me!" Then she saw his face. Tears were streaming down it. Something must have snapped because Ichigo put a hand on his cheek, whipping a tear away.

"Kisshu." She whispered. _You can't cry! _He mentally scolded himself.

"I beg of you love me!"

"Kisshu I can't."

"Why not?" The he steadied. She didn't know what to say. "What can I do to make you love me?" He asked quietly.

"Well think of how I met you. You tried to kill me and my friends."

"But that was our destiny, at first."

"Yeah so?"

"I didn't have a choice! I tried to keep you safe. I almost killed the Blue Knight because I wanted you, damn it!"

"Kisshu I love Aoyama-kun. Now please get off me."

"Give me a month." He told her.

"For what?"

"To prove that I may be better for you then you think." With that he teleported away.

**Please review! Nya ~ :3**


	3. Beauty time with Kisshu

**Ok please please review! I beg of all of you! And if you have an idea, please message me. I'm open to any idea's.**

Chapter 3: Beauty time with Kisshu

"Rats. I lost." Was the last thing she heard Kisshu whisper. She was sure it was a nightmare it had to be. Aoyama was her world he wouldn't hurt anyone!

But sure enough, the tree-hugger wasn't Masaya. Deep Blue was now in his body. Kisshu was up in the air, with a sword through his chest. Masaya, Deep Blue's sword. He threw Kisshu to the ground at Ichigo's feet.

"Kisshu!" She yelled. He groaned as he smashed the floor. "Kisshu." She whispered in a barely understandable voice.

"I guess I'm lucky. To spend this time, with you." Ichigo felt her eyes sting with tears of regret.

"Kisshu." She called to him once again.

"Ichigo, are you crying?" She didn't answer.

"I'll tell you something good." He murmured. And with that he tipped his head up, eager to taste her lips one last time before he died. She was in shock. She couldn't move her whole body was in need of Kisshu that's all she knew.

He was about a centimeter away from her lips. _Almost there, _he thought to himself. Then his last breath was toke. He fell from her arms.

"KISSHU!" She screamed loudly. Ryou, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Keiichiro, even the Chimera Animal looked up at this.

Ichigo laid Kisshu down as gently as she could and faced Deep Blue. Tears were flooding from her eyes, she really didn't want to fight Aoyama but she'd have to.

Every memory of Kisshu flooded back into her mind. When he first kissed her. When he requested she'd be his and every one up until his death. _Common Aoyama-kun I know your still in there. _She prayed and then she toke a deep breath.

"Ahhh!" She said and fell of the bed. She heard someone chuckle behind her.

"You know your cute when you're a klutz, kitten." Kisshu said.

"Kisshu!"

"You know you don't have to announce my name all the time." He said with and irritated tone.

"Well sorry. It's not everyday I get a creepy alien in my room." He smirked at this.

She went over to her dresser, pulling out her school uniform. She laid it flat on the bed. She also toke out some hair ribbons and mascara.

"What are you doing?" He asked her crossing his legs.

"I _do _have school."

"Oh." Was his reply. He looked at her. She seemed a little tense.

"You ok? You want help?"

"Yeah. Do you mind putting my hair up when I get out of the shower?" His head popped up at this. He grinned a perverted grin.

"No I don't mind, Ichigo."

"Ok." She said, walking into the bathroom. After 15 painful moments she finally came out.

"Hi." She said in a akward tone.

"Hello." He said back. She picked up her clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

"Or goodbye." He said to no one.


	4. Mint's bun in the oven

**Let's get one thing straight, I do not ship MintXAoyama it was just an idea from one of my viewers and it add's more drama ;) **

Chapter 4: Mint's bun in the oven

Mint's pov:

I gripped it. It could not be true could it? It was a clear, long, rectangle in the center lied an answer, an answer I did not like. I was perfect, absolutely perfect. This could not be happening!

A tear streamed down my face.

"I'm p-pregnant?" I asked no one. I ran out of my bathroom and into my room. I stuffed the pregnancy test under my bed and grabbed my cell phone. I typed in Masaya Aoyama's number.

"Hello?"

"Aoyama-kun?"

"Ichigo?"

"No. Mint."

"Oh, hello Mint."

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I took a deep breathe. This was going to be hard to tell him, I was only 15 years old.

"Remember that one night? The one were you betrayed, Ichigo."

"Yes. How could I forget it?"

"I'm, u-uh, p-pregnant." I said. That was all it took. I burst into tears and apologies.

"Oh. Mint I will help you through anything since your carrying my child."

"What are we going to do about Ichigo?"

"We'll have to tell her the truth."

"But she'll hate me. I need her support!"

"She won't hate you. I'll tell her it was all my fault."

"Oh thank you Masaya!"

"Your welcome. You might want to call your mom and tell her."

"My mom's in England, I have no one."

"What about Zakuro? Isn't she like an older sister to you?"

"Yes, she is. Oh thank you!"

"Hey Mint. Before you go I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault I'm pregnant."

"Well I'll let you call Zakuro. Bye Mint."

"Bbye Aoyama-kun." The line clicked. Oh at least everything went well with the father. But the 'step-mother' probably wouldn't take things to good.

_Aoyama is mine! _I thought to myself. Wait what was I saying? I did not love Aoyama, did I?

I was carrying his child though.

"Aoyama I love you."

**Ok I hate Aoyama let's just get that straight xD. But I can make a few sacrifices. And I give credit to 'Ichigo' for this idea. I would love to hear more idea's! I do have lot's but it's just interesting to find out what others think is good.**


	5. Secrets

_**Ok this is back to Ichigo's pov. Please review! PLEASE! Kisshu has cookies xD**_

_Chapter 5: Secrets_

_After a long weekend of nothing but Kisshu, of was finally glad school started. I can't say that I truly hate Kisshu anymore I'm just not that fond of him._

_**Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl! **_My phone sang. That was the ringtone that meant Zakuro was calling **An: The song is Lucky by: Brittney Spears**. 

"Hello, Zakuro?"

"Hai." **An: means yes in Japanesse.**

"Is there anything you need?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a 'step-mother'." Wait! What the hell was she blabbering on about?

"Nani?" I asked. **An: I think that means what o.O**

"Mint's pregnant." 

"Mint's only 15! And how would that make me a step-mother?"

"Ask Aoyama-baka." With that I no longer heard Zakuro's voice. A single tear slid down my cheek. I needed someone.

"KISSHU!" I screamed with all my might

**LINE BREAK**

Kisshu's pov:

Was I imagining things again? I was sure I heard it. It was my kitten calling out my name. Maybe she needed me! Oh maybe I was right about that Aoyama-baka! 

"Hang on pretty kitty. Kisshy's coming!"

Ichigo's pov (again):

I fell onto the ground. The pain that my heart was feeling was overwhelming. My own best friend! How could she? I ripped the bell Aoyama-kun gave me right off my neck.

"Dumb shit!" I screamed at no one.

"Well that's a nice way to great me honey." I looked up to see Kisshu standing in front of my face.

"Kisshu!" I rejoiced. I leaped up into his arms and hugged him.

"You know if you weren't hugging me like this I would say something about how every time I show up you scream my name." I let my tears soak into his shirt.

"Why you crying, Ichigo?"

"Mint is with child." I choked.

"And? It's not that bad, don't cry."

"She is with Aoyama-kun's child." That must've did something to Kisshu because he was sigh lent for 3 minutes.

"Baka!" He whispered. My tears fell faster. 

"Kisshu what am I going to do?"

"I don't know kitty, but your going to have to do what's best for you."

"Kisshu?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh. Kisshu?"

"Hai."

"I- never mind."

"Ok. You better get to school."

"I don't want to go."

"Ok how about the park?"

**Yay first date! And I think we all know what she was going to say! Please review!**

**Kisshu: Please I wanna date my kitten!**


End file.
